


A Bird of Bright Feathers

by BornToFly02



Series: A Robin By Any Other Name [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson, Insecure Dick Grayson, Protective Barbara Gordon, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: When the little Robin finally goes to school, they didn't expect it to go seamlessly, but they also didn't expect it to get so bad.After several days of an uncommonly quiet Dixie trudging down the stairs, Bruce decides to seek help in finding out what is happening with his ward.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: A Robin By Any Other Name [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905958
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	A Bird of Bright Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say, there is referenced/implied dysphoria as well as general insecurities discussed. I am cis so while I have friends who are trans, I can NOT claim to have personal experience with some of the things in this fic.
> 
> If someone feels that I have misrepresented them in some way, feel free to put corrections in the comments, I do not wish to offend or hurt anyone.

The last Grayson lived with Bruce Wayne for several months before they started attending Gotham prep.

They tested a couple grades higher than their age group so they ended up in the same classes as Commissioner Gordon's daughter Barbara which Bruce was thankful for, seeing as the pair were already friends.

For a few years, they were good at letting negative comments roll off their back but as they got closer to puberty, it became harder to let things go. They became more aware of their own body (an impressive feat for an acrobat, one who exercises an uncanny amount of control over their body) and more aware of what others thought of their body.

Dick and Dixie had no schedule. It wasn't like they alternated days and they weren't two separate people. But that wasn't really understood. Dixie would go to school for a couple days and made friends only for them to ignore Dick not long after. The rich kids treated them with at least a little respect when they were Dixie but the moment Dick walked into the building, only Babs and Bette would go near him with kindness.

That's what led to the streak of 'Dixie days'.

Bruce and Dick had decided it would be best for his vigilante alter ego to be seen as solely male to make concealing their identity easier. Sure it would be uncomfortable being regularly misgendered but the Bat already worked in the shadows so he felt he could deal with it. That being said, the two and a half weeks of 'Dixie' going to school visibly lacking the usual spring in their step then coming home to patrol with gusto was bizarre.

Bruce tried to bring it up but the child was good at avoiding the subject so he went to someone who could tell him what was wrong. Barbara Gordon.

He took one of his more discrete cars and drove to the Commissioner's house on a Saturday evening. Jim opened the door with a confused smile that faded as he took in the concerned expression on the younger man's face. He'd known the billionaire since Thomas and Martha Wayne passed and he was assigned the case.

"Bruce, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Dick and was hoping I could talk to Barbara about it."

Jim frowned.

"Does he know you're doing this?"

"No. But he won't talk to me or Alfred and I don't know what else to do."

The older man sighed but let Bruce in, telling him that Barbara was up doing homework in her room.

As he walked up the steps, he heard that the thirteen year old was actually on the phone with someone.

"...Dick yesterday. I know they came to school with the gold bracelet but they flinched when they were called Dixie. They haven't been 'Dick' at school for almost two weeks and that isn't normal for them."

Bruce sighed before knocking on the teen's door.

There were a few more hushed sentences before the door was being opened by the redhead.

"Bruce? What're you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you had noticed anything off about Dick lately."

Barbara narrowed her eyes before opening the door wider to let him in while she herself returned to her desk and her computer, leaving the man to sit awkwardly on her flowery purple bedspread.

"I think something's up with them. They keep coming to school as Dixie but I feel like it isn't Dixie. I mean, I know that I don't really know what it's like to be genderfluid but I feel like after these past few years, I can tell when my best friend is a girl or a boy. I feel like there've been more Dick days but Dixie keeps showing up instead."

Bruce stayed silent for a moment, looking at the pictures on screen. There were four. Two of Dick, two on a Dixie day. Being an expert at most investigative techniques, he could see clear differences in his ward's body language.

"Can you think of why they'd be doing this?"

Babs bit her lip as she contemplated her options. She didn’t want to betray her friend’s trust but she also knew that they needed help. Either she said something or nothing would happen. It wouldn't be the first time it nearly took a breakdown for the acrobat to ask for help.

"There is one thing. It's not new by any means but most people at school are only friends when they're a girl. When Dick comes to school, they treat him horribly. Either ignoring him or resorting to outright bullying. I wouldn't be surprised if they decided 'being a girl' is easier."

"Of course. That doesn't change who they are so even that decision would cause all the recent discomfort."

"And trying to force the matter could only be making the 'Dick days' more frequent as a result." Barbara concurred. "Of course, that's just a theory. I'm not sure that's necessarily how it works but if it is..."

Bruce nodded and stayed seated for a moment. Reaching a decision, he thanked the girl and left just as swiftly as he arrived.

Babs watched him go, chewing her lip for a while longer before grabbing her phone and sending a quick text to her friend before turning to the homework she'd been meaning to do.

* * *

Dick glanced over at his phone when it vibrated on his desk but stayed in front of his bathroom mirror. He wasn't at that point yet but knew that if he didn't start taking hormone blockers soon, he'd start to develop in ways he didn't want.

Sure he was genderfluid so sometimes he felt who he was lined up with his birth gender, but girl or boy he was more than pleased with the androgynous look he'd had practically his whole life. He'd been working up the courage to ask Bruce for it but-

His eyes started to sting so he glared up at the lights to fend off the tears.

The eleven year old glanced at his phone again and contemplated texting Babs. Or even Wally, his speedster friend. Roy still didn't know that Robin wasn't always a boy so he was out. Slim arms wrapped around an equally slim torso as he let his head hang, losing himself in his own mind.

A knock on the door snapped him out of it so he scrambled for a shirt.

"One moment!" Dick called, tugging a blue shirt roughly over his head.

Bruce slipped into the room.

"Dick, I think we need to talk."

"Yeah? What about?"

"I think you know, chum."

Dick made an effort to keep up the oblivious façade for at least another minute before reluctantly letting the mask drop.

"There's nothing you can do."

The silence hung heavily in the air between the pair. 

"You're right, there's nothing I can do. Unless you talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Bruce? That I'd be better off as a girl? I think everyone knows that at this point."

Dick forced anger into his words as he spoke. After all, it was easier to be angry than sad.

"Maybe it would be easier for you to be a girl, if that was who you are. You weren't born to fit into one designated roll, Dick. If you tried to force yourself to be someone you aren't, you wouldn't be you."

"What's the point of being me if no one actually likes me for who I am anyway."

"Hey. You listen to me. There are multiple people who know you and accept you as you are." Bruce declared sternly. "Just because you identify as female some days and male on other days, does not mean you are more or less of either. Those that matter are well aware of that."

Dick swiped harshly at his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears before they could fall.

"You know, for an emotionally constipated bat, you give a pretty good emotional speech."

Bruce scowled, but his ward could tell he was glad for the easing of tension.

"Remind me to limit your time with Clark."

The billionaire stood and started to leave the room when the preteen called him back.

"I- I've been meaning to ask this for a while. I kinda like how I am now and was wondering if I could maybe use hormone blockers..."

Bruce stood silently in thought. Dick could practically feel his anxiety rising with every second that passed in silence.

"I'm not opposed to this, I understand why you would want this. Before I agree, however, we will be doing extensive research. I don't know anything about this and if it isn't safe we'll have to find a different way."

Dick beamed and bounced out of the room to find his tablet where he'd stored a file full of research he'd already done.

Bruce wasn't far behind.


End file.
